


为国捐躯

by SatsukiKage



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Die-Hardman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Cliff, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: 当他第一次提着枪上战场时，他对自己说，是为了国家。当他第一次中弹感染严重到几乎到生死边缘时，他对自己说，是为了国家。当他的队伍几乎被全灭，只剩下自己和另一位下属时，他对自己说，是为了国家。当他因自己Omega性别被塞进束缚衣绑在手术台上，男人们操进他的屁股，轮流在他的子宫里留下精液时，他们对他说，是为了国家。
Relationships: Die-Hardman ＆ Bridget Strand (Mentioned), Die-Hardman/Clifford Unger, The Stranger/Clifford Unger
Kudos: 28





	为国捐躯

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION!!  
> *Alpha!路人/Alpha!John/Omega!Cliff。  
> *发生在丽莎脑死亡后，BB计划暴露前。  
> *剧透警告。  
> *RAPE。捆绑。rbq。妊娠机器。正常人写不出的东西我都写了。  
> *很雷。要说多雷就是五雷轰顶天雷隆隆那么雷。  
> *R。

当他第一次提着枪上战场时，他对自己说，是为了国家。

当他第一次中弹感染严重到几乎到生死边缘时，他对自己说，是为了国家。

当他的队伍几乎被全灭，只剩下自己和另一位下属时，他对自己说，是为了国家。

当他的妻子脑死亡被当做活子宫，而自己的孩子面临成为实验对象的境遇时，他对自己说，是为了国家。

当他因自己Omega性别被塞进束缚衣绑在手术台上，男人们操进他的屁股，轮流在他的子宫里留下精液时，他们对他说，是为了国家。

约翰到达的时候，今日的例行工作已经开始了。

他一进门就闻到一股浓郁的焦味，被烧得苦涩的糖浆混着一点点可怜兮兮的糜烂苹果的气息。那是一个绝望的、痛苦的、饱受折磨的Omega发情时发出的信息素。约翰几乎立刻就硬了起来——该死的生理反应。他痛恨自己Alpha的性别，咬着牙扭开头，不忍心去看实验台上的光景。

他曾经的上司，那个救了他的性命、与他出生入死的老兵，此刻被塞进一件均码束缚衣里。乳白色的束缚衣捆住他的双手，将他的身体用皮带暴力地绑在实验台上，皮带毫不留情地隔着布料勒紧他的皮肤。特制的束缚衣在后臀开了个方形的大洞，露出Omega挺翘白皙的臀，和被折磨得红肿萎靡的穴口。分腿器和皮带将他的双腿打开，他的大腿根颤个不停，但因为实验台的束缚而无法改变抬高臀部的姿势，也无法合上双腿。实验台和他的束缚衣上满是干涸的精污，约翰难以想象在他到之前克利福经历过什么。他也不敢想。光是听从布丽吉特的命令进到这个房间就几乎耗尽了他的勇气。

约翰第一次听说布丽吉特总统打算挑选Omega来当受孕对象时，从未想过她的目标是克利福。克利福对他来说像是父亲、是长辈，克利福与他出生入死，还救过他的命，他视克利福为最敬重的男人，一如克利福也将他视作自己最亲近的晚辈。但他最心爱的女人告诉他，她决定用克利福的孩子作为筹码，要求克利福成为妊娠机器。约翰一瞬间甚至在想，布丽吉特是不是疯了，才能产生这样疯狂的想法。他还在侥幸，或许自己能够提前告知克利福，或者劝说布丽吉特更换Omega人选。

但无情的女总统告诉他，她已经实施了计划。她可以允许他去见克利福，只要答应他成为「捐精者」的一员。

他最开始连「捐精者」这个词都无法理解，但当他进了门，看到了面前的场景，便明白了所有的事。寒意从脊椎蔓延，下体却反而热得生疼。约翰压下过度震撼和不适造成的干呕，关上了身后的门。

他会是克利福今天的最后一名「捐精者」。

克利福在身后的男人进出时颤抖着呜咽，声音因嘴里含着黑色的圆形口枷变得模糊不清。约翰在报告上看到过，似乎是因为克利福曾经差点咬断某个男人的阴茎——当然，那个人违反规定让克利福为他口交是他的不对，所以他们也并没有因此惩罚克利福，但这也使他们意识到了老兵即使在全身被束缚的情况，能够爆发的力量依旧不可小觑。他们为克利福带上了口枷和透明面罩，并且增加了皮带的数量，使克利福在实验台上连动动手指都做不到。

此刻，透明面罩上布满了雾气，合不上的口中流出的唾液流到面罩里，形成一块小小的水槽，在克利福的身体被身后的男人顶得不断前后摇晃时，便在面具里有节奏地起伏着。

克利福看起来有些失神，他的眼圈红得像大哭过一场，眼角却没有任何泪痕。进入发情期的Omega脸上带着不自然的潮红，晶莹的汗水让他的脸在灯光下泛着光，额发狼狈地散落下来，黏在脸上，昭示着被欺凌后作出的无力反抗。他的声音沙哑，呻吟里快感和痛苦交织，粗重的呼吸让约翰想到发情期的雌性猛兽。困兽落进了猎人的陷阱，它想到自己的孩子，想去保护它，但猎人的陷阱越是挣扎、越是难以逃脱。它低低地嘶吼嚎叫，为它的孩子，为它的家人。

克利福并没有发现自己下属的到来，或者他发现了，但是已经无法产生任何反应了——约翰不知道克利福此刻属于那种情况，他更希望是前者。他无法在这样的情况下面对克利福，这实在太过残忍。

约翰注意到克利福的脖子上扣着金属项圈，他能勉强分辨出那是Omega入狱后，为了保护他们不被Alpha罪犯强行标记而设计的项圈。但这并不妨碍男人们将结塞进Omega的甬道。

约翰看着男人的手下流地捏在克利福的臀上。Alpha的结卡在克利福的身体里，这大概不是第一个这么做的Alpha，因为空气里发情期Omega的气味早就被这些不同Alpha的临时标记搅得乱七八糟，像是落进泥地被虫腐蚀的苹果烹调后的味道，糜烂又甜腻。那些Alpha信息素都强势极了，就像他们本人一样，强壮有力，蛮横霸道。

那些Alpha才不会顾及克利福曾经是谁，就算他们知道，此刻的克利福也不过是任人操弄、无权抗衡的发情Omega罢了。这样的事实令约翰心痛，也因此释放出更多的信息素，企图保护可怜的年长者。他在克利福面前蹲下，梳理老兵额前的碎发，轻轻亲吻在他满是汗水的额头上。

克利福的身体颤了一下，他似乎分辨出了约翰的味道，他的眉头不再紧皱，身体也不再与发情期抗衡。一种难以言表的温顺从克利福身上蔓延开，他从坚硬的石头化成一团水，包裹住侵入者，不论他们怎么折磨他都全部包容其中。

约翰此刻才注意到克利福微微鼓起的下腹。他的肚子不自然的涨起来，幅度很小，但他还是意识到了。他一开始以为是克利福生病了或者怀孕了，但是如果克利福已经怀孕了，这些男人没必要再继续在克利福体内射精——然后他突然明白过来，克利福肚子里的并不是婴儿或者什么病灶，那是男人们一次次轮奸后留下的精液。他这才知道为什么男人在克利福体内进出时会发出如此大的水声，他原以为是因为Omega发情时流出的爱液，但那其实是克利福身体盛不下的精液溢出来的声音。约翰面红耳赤，他嗓子里干渴得要命，却盯着男人和克利福的交合处移不开视线。

男人似乎已经到了高潮边缘，他用力地贯穿身下的实验品，囊袋拍打着肉臀发出色情片才会有的肉体拍打声。克利福被口枷蒙住的声音近乎尖叫，锐利的哽咽发泄着他的痛苦。男人那么用力，甚至连实验台都跟着一起震起来。克利福睁大了浊清的双眼，在男人射精时后穴也喷溅出大量透明的淫水。

男人喘着气退出来，他用旁边的一次性无纺布巾擦了擦自己，然后走到了一旁。他看了一眼约翰，朝他摆了摆头，意思不言而喻：到你了。

约翰喉结动了两下，站到手术台旁边，克利福的身后。Omega的会阴还带着水光，刚才射进去的精液已经无处储存，顺着被操得合不上的穴口往外流淌，在束缚衣上留下一片失禁般的水渍，张合时一股股往外溢。约翰发现那些液体不只是精液的Omega的体液，还混着点点猩红。曾有人粗暴地插入他的身体，不管他会不会受伤，将他当做发泄工具，用阴茎扩开他，再留下自己的种子。

失去理智的发情期Omega不管不顾，只渴望Alpha的信息素和精液，却因为腺体得不到咬痕而发情期迟迟没有停止。克利福已然承受了过多的Alpha信息素，他的神情此刻看起来像是吸了木天蓼的猫。他沉沦、恍惚、迷茫、却无法停止渴望。他小声喘息，身体违背他的意愿，渴望着Alpha和标记。约翰能从克利福的身上看到邀请的含义。他犹豫地按住克利福的腰，将自己硬得生痛的阴茎插了进去。

Omega的软肉几乎立刻吸附上来，纠缠住约翰的性器，吸着他，引诱他进入更深处。约翰低声叹息，这有些舒服得出乎他的意料——他原以为自己会受到排斥，至少不会被如此迎接。克利福身体里又湿又热，约翰深入到最里面，轻易感受到了克利福的子宫。他的宫口大开，里面也是湿软一片，约翰没感到一点阻力，便进入了克利福的子宫。

克利福小声抽噎，从发情期开始便一直经历性交的Omega已经累得连撑起自己的力气都没有，完全靠实验台撑着腰胯。约翰的信息素使他的神经一瞬间放松就再也无法绷紧，他几乎融化在金属台面。约翰试探着将手放在克利福的臀肉上，Omega柔软的臀被轻易按出凹陷，接触到的皮肤细腻柔软，完全没有上了年纪的男性皮肤的触感。

约翰努力控制自己，不让自己再对饱受折磨的年长男人做出什么暴行，尽管他的Alpha本能叫嚣着，标记他，占有他，保护他，拥有他——血色从约翰的脸颊蔓延到脖颈，他摸到克利福的臀缝，微微扒开一点，试图将自己的结塞入克利福的身体。意外地，克利福没有丝毫抗拒的动作，他的穴口因为被填满而收缩着，却没有痛苦地缩紧。

但约翰没有因此舒心，他反而感到害怕——他怕是因为克利福察觉到了他的身份。他听到克利福的呻吟变得单一且带有音调，像是在叫他的名字：“约翰、约翰。”

约翰抬起头，正对上克利福的视线。他焦糖色的眸子里浑浊一片，却还是清晰地倒映出约翰的样貌。里面没有仇恨，没有怒火，Omega的眼神像一潭平静的湖面。明明被强硬地塞进无数黑泥，还是温润地不去迁怒他人。约翰再也无法忍耐，他覆在克利福的身上，搂着他无声地哭出来。

“对不起，我真的很抱歉……”他的道歉是那么无力，倾吐在克利福耳畔，只有两人才能听到。克利福微弱地摇摇头，用额头碰碰约翰的脸。空气中的信息素变得香甜可口，焦糊散尽，露出被保护在其中的柔软。那是克利福的信任。约翰想，自己并不值得这些，没有人值得。

约翰没有发现自己的动作变得焦急又难耐，长久的忍耐使他没有多久就射了出来。他刻意让自己的高潮来得很快，以减少克利福痛苦的时间。

约翰在清理过自己后，又小心地帮克利福清理掉臀部和大腿的污渍。他一边道歉一边将肛塞塞进克利福的身体。他必须保证克利福能够受孕，不然年长的Omega则会继续经历这样残忍的性侵。约翰不知道是怀上陌生人的孩子，还是被陌生人侵犯更加令人痛苦，但他只能做他力所能及的事，除此之外，他无力管控。

至少，能为克利福做些什么的感觉使他感到宽慰。他并不只是一个无力的旁观者。

约翰离开的时候，克利福已经昏睡了过去。空气里的信息素已经不再像之前那样呛得过分，但依旧浓郁得能够明显闻出性交过的味道。约翰在护工为克利福清理和打扫时没有看到最后，他怕自己再有什么反应，他会逼死自己的。

约翰刚克利福病房的门，看到之前在房间里见过的一个男人正在等他。那男人也是「捐精者」的一员。约翰并不认识他，但约翰记得他是他们之中唯一穿着基地工作服的人。

“布丽吉特总统让我把这个交给你。”男人递过来一个勋章，约翰辨识出那并不是单纯的勋章，还是一个ID许可，“从今以后，你来全权负责克利福德·昂格尔的病房。”

约翰接过勋章，他的心脏因此砰砰跳个不停。他感到意外之喜，却又对接下来的事感到担忧。

“我——如果克利福怀孕了，总统原本的打算是怎样的？她会把他的孩子会给他吗？”

“当然不可能。”男人对约翰的天真嗤笑了一声，没有注意到约翰不自然地僵硬，“它早就成了实验品，能活到现在只是因为他们需要用它来牵制那个Omega，产下的婴儿都会成为BB计划的实验品，等到数量足够多，他就可以下岗了。”

约翰像是被一盆冰水从头浇到脚，他无法动弹，直到男人离开也没有动一下。面对残忍的事实，他甚至发不出任何声音。手上的勋章像一把利刃，几乎捅破约翰的手心，他感到疼痛、感到自责、感到后悔，一小部分为了自己，绝大部分为了克利福。

他终于清醒地意识到，自己终究成为了加害者的一员。

约翰双手攥着徽章，跪在门外放声大哭。


End file.
